Where is Hermione Granger?
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Mientras Harry, Hermione y Neville huían de los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios, los otros se sumergieron en una pequeña aventura... Hoy, Ron Weasley nos cuenta qué nos perdimos. Oneshoot RW.HG


**¿Where is Hermione Granger?**

Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett recuerda con un increíble detalle el día en que, cuando estaban en quinto curso, tras cargarse a la Patrulla Inquisidora, fueron al rescate de Sirius Black, o eso pensaban, porque lo cierto fue que, al llegar, cayeron en una emboscada bien planeada por Lord Voldemort

Ron, como le dicen, ahora de diecisiete años, con su cabello rojizo, se hallaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, recordando la gran angustia que había sentido en ese día, no por la trampa, sino por alguien… Por Hermione Granger

El joven Weasley suspiró perdido, todavía cómodamente sentado en su butaca favorita, frente al fuego, mirando los residuos de la madera incinerada en el interior de la chimenea con sus claros ojos azul agua que, en la oscura Sala Común, iluminada apenas por un débil rayo de la luna que se alcanzaba a filtrar por la gigantesca ventana, resplandecían.

Tal era su atención en la chimenea, su distracción en el recuerdo de ese día, que no se percató de que no estaba solo hasta que se sobresaltó al oír a su acompañante arrastrar una butaca y ponerla junto a él… De cabello más enmarañado que antes, color castaño oscuro, con brillantes ojos miel, una sonrisa adormilada, una nariz con pecas claras y con una bata celeste ceñida a su cuerpo, el la reconoció al instante

-. Hermione –Susurró-

-. Si… Yo… -Ella sonrió- ¿qué haces acá?

-. Pienso… ¿Y tu?

-. No puedo dormir… -Ella se encogió de hombros-¿en qué piensas?

-. El día en que Sirius murió… Hoy es su aniversario… -Respondió él-

-. Si… -Ella asintió-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos… Los ojos miel resplandecieron, los ojos color agua parecieron sonreír, y luego, se fijaron en la chimenea, quedándose inmersos en un cómodo silencio, cortado apenas por la débil respiración de los dos muchachos y por el viento que jugaba con los árboles al pie del castillo

Ron suspiró, cansado, y cerró los ojos, dejando que una película se desarrollase debajo de sus párpados

_-. Reducto!_

_-. Corred –Gritó Harry-_

_Todas las estanterías se bamboleaban y las esferas comenzaban a caer de ellas, mientras él, con una de sus mano cubriéndole su cabeza, corría con la otra mano poniendo su varita en ristre. La visión era dificultosa, y creía que él iba de primero, con Ginny fuertemente aferrada a su túnica y su varita también en ristre. Podía ver a Luna correr delante suyo… Podía oír los distintos maleficios flotar por el aire, podía escuchar a Hermione apresurar a Neville, podía escuchar las pisadas de ellos… Todo_

_De pronto, observó como Luna Lovegood abría una puerta, y sin siquiera dudarlo, tomó a su hermana menor y la apremió a entrar con prisa, a la par en que la joven rubia cerraba la puerta de golpe y una oscuridad les cubría, pero sin pensar, alzó su varita_

_-. Colloportus! –Exclamó Ron, a la par en que su hermana y Luna conjuraban un poco de luz-, ey, chicas… ¿Están bien?_

_-. Si –Jadeó Ginny-_

_-. ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Luna-_

_Fue entonces que ellos miraron a su alrededor y alcanzaron a ver que estaban flotando en esa intensa negrura, rodeados de planetas y estrellas. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo ver en sus labios cuando vio a Urano… "Algo de humor no es tan malo" recordó haber pensado, y luego sintió una cosa estallar en una esquina del labio, por lo que se lo tocó y volvió a utilizar su varita_

_-. Lumos_

_Su dedo índice, débilmente iluminado, mostró un poco de sangre… Con el ajetreo que habían tenido huyendo de los mortífagos, que obviamente se habían quedado algo retrasados gracias al montón de mocomurcielagos que Ginny había conjurado, no se había percatado de que su labio sangraba… Por suerte, era una herida superficial y sabía como sanarla_

_-. Creo que estamos en el espacio… -Comentó Ginny con toda la serenidad que alcanzó a reunir-_

_-. ¿Dónde están los otros? –Preguntó Ron, alarmado-_

_-. Seguro se equivocaron de camino –Dijo Luna, intentando pensar positivamente-_

_De pronto, la puerta por la que habían entrado y de la que apenas se habían alejado unos considerables metros, salió volando, y por ella entraron cuatro mortífagos. El chillido de Luna fue espantoso, y lo suficientemente aturdidor como para dejar perplejo a uno_

_-. Desmaius! –Exclamó Ron, y el mortífago empezó a flotar inconsciente cuando el rayo le alcanzó-, vamos… Hagan como si estuvieran nadando! –Ordenó Ron, con la angustia creciente en su pecho-_

_"¿Dónde está Hermione?" pensó mientras nadaba con prisa, al igual que Ginny y Luna, a la par en que podía oír al montón de mortífagos maldecir detrás suyo, y hubo un estallido, pues un planeta cercano acababa de estallar junto a ellos, pero el solo podía pensar en la castaña_

Ron Weasley abrió sus ojos miró a su lado… Sintió como el oxígeno volvía a su corazón al ver a la castaña, también meditativa, cómodamente sentada en su butaca, ante un ardiente fuego que seguramente había convocado hacia poco… Antes de poder haber hecho cualquier otra cosa, sintió como el sueño le volvía a ganar y volvía a dormirse

_-. Stupeffy, Impedimenta, Petrificus totalus –Lanzaba Ron, cuando un rayo le dio de pronto-_

_-. Ron! –Oyó gritar a Ginny y Luna-_

_-. Miren!, es Ur-ano… Comprenden?, tu-ano_

_-. Oh, fabuloso… -Susurró Ginny-, Luna, cúbreme!_

_Mientras él echaba chistes, totalmente detenido, sin darle importancia a los mortífagos que se echaban y lanzaban maldiciones, mientras Luna y Ginny le protegían, la última "nadando" con dificultad hacia él, el volvió a reaccionar cuando un nombre le vino a la cabeza… "Hermione", y por un instante, empezó a nadar hacia su hermana, que le llamaba_

_-. Vamos, Ron!, no es momento de detenerse… Vamos!_

_Ron, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, mientras se oía soltar las bromas, pasó a su hermana, que le empujaba y le animaba a continuar, cuando de pronto oyó un chillido de espanto por parte de su hermana, y luego un sonido de una explosión, seguido del grito de su hermana_

_-. Ginny! –Exclamó Luna-_

_-. Ron! –Gimió su hermana-_

_-. RON!, GINNY!, LUNA!_

_-. HARRY!_

_El corazón de Ron, al oír la familiar voz de Hermione, asustada, se volvió a detener por segunda vez, y mientras seguía pataleando, con la rubia lanzando hechizos de ofensa a los mortífagos, tomó a su hermana, y, a duras penas, mientras luchaba con el humor que le salía hasta por los poros, con su hermana sostenida en sus brazos mientras pataleaba con su pierna sana, pudo rogar por la castaña en silencio "Merlín, que nada le pase a Hermione… Harry, Neville… Protéjanla bien hasta que pueda estar con ella"_

_-. RON! –Gritó Luna-, cuidado!_

_El joven Weasley esquivó un rayo verde, y de pronto, volvió a perder el autocontrol que, a duras penas, había reunido en contra del maleficio que los mortífagos le habían echado. Nuevamente, todo le empezó a parecer cómico… Sonrió divertido, todavía pataleando con su hermana menor en sus brazos, pues, al menos, algo en su instinto le decía que no parara hasta llegar a la puerta, que estaba a escasos metros, con la joven Lovegood sosteniéndola y lanzando más maleficios_

_-. Desmaius!, impedimenta!, levicorpus! –Ron recordaba como ella lanzaba los maleficios mientras el se reía tontamente y Ginny le ayudaba a llegar-, apúrense!, reducto!_

_Otro planeta estalló, y sin siquiera dudarlo, Luna Lovegood tiró de Ron y lo impulsó hacia la puerta, por la cual el entró y pudo ver a Harry_

_-. Ron!, -Harry se percató en Ginny, que acababa de terminar de cruzar el umbral- Ginny… ¿estás…?_

_-. Harry!, aquí estás… jejeje… estás gracioso, Harry… estás hecho un asco…_

_-. Ginny?, qué ha ocurrido?_

_Ron, por su parte, durante un segundo, recobró la cordura al ver a Hermione, sostenida por Neville, pero por un breve segundo, porque volvió a echar bromas, aunque interiormente, su corazón solo latía por el estado de Hermione… "Qué no este muerta, qué no este muerta…"_

-. Solo podía pensar en ti –Dijo Ron de pronto, viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir-

-. Perdón? –Hermione se volvió a Ron-

-. Ese día… Cuando nos separamos… No pensé ni en Harry, ni en Neville, e incluso puse en peligro la seguridad de Ginny y Luna… Porque solo pensaba en ti, en cómo estabas…

Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de que no comprendía, y en menos de un segundo todo encajó para la castaña, que abrió sus dos ojos color miel de par en par, ligeramente boquiabierta. El joven Weasley solo pudo asentir, mirándola con intensidad y sintiendo, inevitablemente, como sus orejas enrojecía. Suspiró

-. No debería incomodarte con esto… Yo… Mejor me voy…

-. Estabas pensando en mi? –Hermione sonrió-

Ron, antes cabizbajo, volvió su mirada a ella y admiró su sonrisa, la más radiante que había visto desde el día en que ella había aparecido para el baile de los Tres Magos, acompañada por Victor Krum. Asintió y sonrió

-. Ron…

Ella suspiró, como aliviada, habiéndose sacado un gran peso de encima, y casi instantáneamente, se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, abrazándole… El suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, a la par en que acariciaba su cabello, muy esponjoso

-. Creo… Que te amo –Susurró el pelirrojo-

-. Yo también –Susurró la castaña, mirando sus ojos-

-. Puedo…?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y, ansiosa, asintió… Ron Weasley soltó un hondo suspiro, y tras calmar sus nervios, se le acercó y, con dulzura algo dubitativa, la besó…

Todo a su alrededor pareció difuminarse, pareció minimizarse… Ahora solo existían los dos, y el resto ni siquiera importaba… Solo importaba demostrarse cuanto se querían, solo importaba disfrutar la dinámica chispa que les recorría en el interior del beso, solo importaba aprovechar esa felicidad juguetona en sus estómagos… Solo importaba sentirse enamorados, quererse mediante ese beso…

El sol les iluminó tal cual se tratase de una obra de teatro, dando un bello panorama, y ellos, cuando sintieron que estallarían por la falta de oxígeno, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, que brillaban como nunca. Ron sonreía, feliz de la vida, y Hermione parecía tan radiante como nunca

-. Sabes?, estoy seguro de que te amo –Ron sonrió-

-. Yo también –Ella asintió, sintiendo como una electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo-

-. Tengo hambre… -Ron comentó de pronto-

-. Ron! –La chica le dio un golpecito en el pecho-… Tanto tiempo esperando por eso, y lo retrasas con comida?

-. No… Solo sugiero que vayamos a demostrarle a todo el mundo que te amo…

-. Harry se molestará –Observó Hermione-

-. Tonterías… Yo soy el que está interesado en ti…

-. No me refiero a eso, Ron –La chica rodó los ojos, sonriendo divertida-, sino que él querría enterarse de primero… Y Ginny también…

-. Nos reunimos en veinte minutos allá abajo? –Preguntó Ron tras considerarlo-

-. Perfecto!

Ambos chicos se volvieron a besar con dulzura, disfrutando la corriente que les recorría, para luego separarse y sonreírse, radiantes, antes de irse corriendo a contarles a sus amigos la nueva buena noticia

**Fin**

Tan, tan, tan!!!, qué os a parecido?, tremendo arranque de inspiración el que me dió xD, en lo personal, me ha encantado la historia y el curso que me ha dado... No fue nada leer el libro, y entonces recordé algo que me dijo una amiga "tanta historia que hay en el libro, y sin embargo, todo se centra solo en Harry", solo fue casualidad?, o el destino? xD, no lo sé, pero sinceramente, prefiero creer que me tocaba escribir esa historia... Ains... Se me han saltado las lágrimas con la historia...

En fin, recuerden que... Pues... A todo autor le gusta saber que tal el fic!!!, así que, por lo tanto, dejen un review si se atreven, y si no, gracias por leer!!!

Un saludón a todos!


End file.
